


pumpkins don’t last forever

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [339]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, F/F, Grieving, Rip Pumpkin, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The two of them had tons of photo albums, but Lapis immediately which one Peridot was holding, without having to see a single picture.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [339]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	pumpkins don’t last forever

Lapis had been on a long flight, circling pretty much all of Delmarva as she tried to clear her head, and wipe away the tears. She thought flying would help, but it didn’t. So, she had given up, and was now on the outside of her and Peridot’s house in little Homeworld.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door. And as she walked inside, she saw Peridot sit on the couch, a dead expression on her face as she held a large photo album.

“Lapis, you’re back.”

She nodded, and walked closer to Peridot.

The two of them had tons of photo albums, but Lapis immediately which one Peridot was holding, without having to see a single picture. It was obvious after everything that had happened. And as she got closer and saw the pictures, she knew she was correct. Tons and tons of pictures of them together with Pumpkin, their beautiful little Pumpkin, who no longer was with them. She had rotted away recently, and even Steven’s healing couldn’t save her this time, like it had done all times before when she was about to go bad.

A sign that pumpkins didn’t last forever, even with magic. Just seeing her made it sting.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Lapis asked as she sat down beside the green gem, not taking her eyes of the photo album, looking at all the pictures of their precious little crop.

She didn’t look at Peridot, but was almost certain she nodded.

“How could I not? She was perfect and pure, I miss her every day. She was ours Lapis. And now she’s gone.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lapis replied. “I miss her too. So, so much. I thought flying would take her off my mind, but it just made it worse. I miss her Peridot. I miss Pumpkin.”

“She was too good for this world. She didn’t deserve this. She should be here with us. But we can’t change the past, even if it hurts.”

“I know. But, it is still so unfair.”

“Life is unfair. We only have the memories of her with us now.”

Yes, their dear Pumpkin was never coming back, and it broke their hearts.


End file.
